Ken
Ken is a friend of Gene and likely imaginary. He is 28 years old according to Gene, and does improvised hip-hop. He is first mentioned in Art Crawl appearing in Gene's painting and shows up a handful of times throughout the show afterwards. Appearances * Art Crawl - Gene's painting shows a ninja robot fighting a vampire tape recorder at stone hedge with ken watching in the background. Bob asks who is in the background Gene replies "that's my friend Ken, he's an albino, he's real and he does improvised hip-hop". When asked how old he is Gene says 28, which Bob responds "you can't have a 28 year old albino friend", prompting Gene to yell "yes I can!" * Bob Day Afternoon - When Sergeant Bosco tries to get a phone line to the Bank they hear breathing on the line. It then shows Gene on the line, "all I know is I was talking to Ken and then I was on hold with the bank", the phone is then taken away from him by a cop. * Slumber Party - When Linda talks about Ginger she mentions how she had to slumber through a lot of parties to find her Ginger, Gene adds "she's right I had a lot of false starts before I met Ken". * Tina and the Real Ghost - Gene goes on the toilet in the girls washroom, he says that they're nice, each stall has a tiny metal mail box, and he's glad he was carrying around a post card for Ken. * The Gayle Tales - During Tina's story, when they are at the ball Tina says how everyone is there, Eugenia (Gene) adds "even Lord Ken the Albino" and runs to go see him. * There's No Business Like Mr. Business Business - When Linda say the agent is a legit she proves it by saying he had a business card and everything. Bob replies "anyone can have a Lin, Teddy has a card". Gene adds that so does Ken, and it has his pager number on it. Then asks if Bob wants one, which he replies "no", Gene say "you do". * I Bob Your Pardon - Tina wants to save the turkey and tries to get her siblings to help, after convincing Louise Gene says he's in too "I promised Ken I'd help him move today, but screw it. I don't know why I told him I have a Toyota Tacoma". * Motor, She Boat - Mike the Mailman, comes into the restaurant and Gene asks "anything for me? I'm expecting a post card from Ken. He went Fjord hiking in Norway and I'm furious at him for not inviting me". * Now We're Not Cooking with Gas - Gene gives thanks to Ken at thanksgiving. Trivia * Tina is very supportive when it comes to Ken, telling Bob who Ken is in Slumber Party, and writing him into her story in The Gayle Tales Category:Males Category:Imaginary Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Minor Characters